


(Your Favorite Song)

by Swagphia



Series: NathMarc November 2020 [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on "Meant To Be Yours", Day 8, Heathers AU, M/M, Marc is JD, Nathaniel is Veronica, Nathmarc November, Yandere Marc, Your favorite song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Day 8 of NathMarc November
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: NathMarc November 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995286
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	(Your Favorite Song)

Marc grins as he climbs through his boyfriend’s window, by the end of tonight, all the obstacles standing between him and Nathaniel will be gone.  _ Permanently. _

“Hey, Nathaniel are you dressed?!” Marc calls out as he steps into the room, “Nathaniel?”

Marc frowns, where is he? Looking around, Marc searches for any sign of his boyfriend. Suddenly, he hears a small sound from the closet. Oh, Nathaniel’s just a little shy, doesn’t want to change in front of him. That’s kinda weird. They had a whole musical number about having sex. Nathaniel was on top, it was… hot. 

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Marc knocks on the door, “Hey Nathaniel, be sure to get there soon, we have to get everything set up!”

“Set up- what do you mean set up?” Marc heard a quiet voice from the other side of the door ask.

“The boom-boom machines! The bombs!” Marc grinned wider.

“B-Bombs?!” He could hear Nathaniel exclaim worriedly.

“Don’t worry they all consented!...kinda” Marc laughs.

Marc could practically feel the nervous energy coming off of his boyfriend and it took all of his restraint to not swing open the door and calm him down. But Marc is a gentleman. He’ll wait for Nathaniel to come out himself.

“It’s all a part of my master plan! School explodes! Kids die! We’re safe, together! People get the message about students not being slaves or whatever, to be honest, I kinda forgot what I wrote.” Marc laughs nervously, “Don’t worry! It was something along those lines!”

Marc frowns when he doesn’t hear a reply, “Nathaniel!” He whines, “I know you’re mad at me, but I’m trying to make it up to you and I feel like you’re not putting in the same amount of effort! I want to go on this nice date and you’re not responding to me!” 

Still no response. Now, Marc is starting to get a little angry. How dare Nathaniel ignore him!

“Nathaniel, can you please open the door!” Marc asks in the nicest voice he could muster.

“Nathaniel, I really don’t want to fight with you! Just open the door please.” Marc can feel his temper rise as there is still no response. His anger is starting to seep into his voice.

* * *

  
  


Nathaniel chokes back a sob as Marc’s voice gets angrier and angrier. Nathaniel has to do this to stop Marc. He ties the noose around his neck.

* * *

  
  


Marc growls in frustration, “That’s it! I’m coming in!”

Marc slams the door open, ready to yell at his boyfriend when all of his anger drains out, replaced by sorrow.

“N-Nathaniel! No! You can’t! We were supposed to do this together! This plan needs you!  _ I _ need you!” Marc slumps to the floor, “Nathaniel… I’ll still do this Nathaniel… for you.”

Marc gets up with grim determination and slowly climbs out the window, just as Nathaniel’s mom comes in.

* * *

  
  


“Nathaniel, are you ok? I brought snacks!” Nathaniel can hear his mom call out, “Nath-” His mom cuts off with a scream.

Nathaniel quickly gets down, untying the noose and the knot around his waist.

“Mom-Mom it’s ok, I didn’t actually commit suicide.” Nathaniel tries to reassure his mom.

“That’s not funny!” His mom says as she smacks his arm.

“Yeah-yeah I know,” Nathaniel says distractedly as he runs out the door, hopefully, he can get there in time to stop Marc.

“WHAT?! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!?” He can hear his mom shout, “GET BACK HERE!! YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!”

Well, that’s not good, but saving the lives of hundreds of students is more important.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the NathMarc discord server: https://discord.gg/Ga5pPRE


End file.
